Beta Battle
by Sushii-Sushii
Summary: Saki Akiyama. A Beta tester who is sent to Jabberwock Island. Just as shes about to wrap up her results, she suddenly finds herself stuck with the Super High School Level Students of Despair. Will she survive the despair? WARNING: Major Spoilers from SDR2
1. Prologue: Part 1

**-Day: 17-Time: 10:46 am-Location: Beach-**

Jabberwock Island.

Such a tranquil island it is. Despite its vast, empty population I've come to enjoy the silence...

Why am I on a deserted island you ask? The answer is simple. Its nothing more than a simluation you see. This island and everything on has been created by the Future Foundation. But since its in the testing stages I've been sent here as a beta tester. To be honest, it feels more like a vacation than actual work.

I guess I should introduce myself before we go any further. I'm Saki Akiyama. I work at the Future Foundation with my father Yukio Akiyama, the vice president of the organization. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even have this job. I should probably also mention that since I have a job I don't have time school-I'm homeschooled actually. Sure its different, but I get to learn a lot more things than your average high school student. Though I guess the downside to it is that I don't really get to socialize with people in my age group.

"Saki! Can you hear me?" echoed a familar, manly voice.

"Yes." I responded back to my dad.

"Good. We just added the final touches onto the Artifical Intelligence Model. In a few minuets, the data shall be transfered to the island."

"Okay."

I waited for a few minuets at the shore. Soon enough, I began to hear petite footsteps marching behind me.

_This must be a female AI._

Oh how wrong I was.

"H-hello?" I stuttered as my eyes roamed for the female AI.

"Hii!" squeaked a high-pitched voice. Suddenly I lost my balance and feel onto the sand.

_Is that a...bunny?_

It was hard to decipher what exactly this andriod was supposed to look like. The pink fluffy skirt and wings threw me off.

"You surprised me." I said.

No responce came from the AI.

"Whats your name?"

"...Andriod 13_5263."

"...I don't like that name."

"I-I'm sowwy!" Andriod 13_5263 cried as tears began to form around its eyes.

"Usami." I plainly said as I pointed to the AI. It looked confused at my actions "Usami," I repeated "Your new name is Usami."

"Can I be Magical Girl Miwacle Usami?!" it asked with gleeming eyes.

"No." Judging from its speech patterns, someone must've programed Usami to speak child-like. I can only wonder who had done it.

"Puu..." Usami pouted.

_This AI is different from the other ones I've seen._

Unlike the previous androids, Usami seemed to have more...character to her? I couldn't exactly pinpoint a word that described her exactly. I examined Usami's body language as she drew a picture on the sand with her wand. It was like watching a child play in the sand. Once she finished, I hovered over her drawing and was quite surprised.

It was a picture of a boy with a part of his hair sticking up. He also appeared to be wearing a jacket or hoodie. Dispite the drawing looking like it came from a eight year old, it was very good considering it came from an AI.

_This AI has a lot of potential._

**-Day: 42-Time: 7:32 am-Location: Rocketpunch Market-**

After spending the last few weeks of observing Usami (along with the islands stability) it was safe to say that this simulation and AI was going to be a success. Soon Future Foundations will be able to save people from the depths of despair! It never ceased to amaze me what technology can do these days. Usami is capable of interacting with others-or well with me since its only been the two of us on the island. She can also transport objects and people to different locations at the blink of an eye.

...Speaking of Usami, I wonder where she ran off too? After grabbing a quick bite to eat from the market I made my way out and began my search for her.

**-Day: 42-Time: 8:25 am- Location: Airport-**

I searched everywhere for her. Every island, every building in under about one hour. Let me tell you, running around this island is NOT easy.

"Usami! Where did you go?" Something was wrong. It wasn't like her to disappear without a trace, let alone ignore me.

_Whats going on here? Did something happen?_

"Dad!" I yelled "What happened to Usami?!"

No response.

"Anyone? Hello!"

Again nothing.

Where is everyone? There should be somebody monitoring the simulation from the outside.

Suddenly I heard a voice-but it didn't belong to Usami.

"Did you hear somebody?"

My heart began to race. Immediately I ran out the back door of the airport.

_They didn't start the project already did they?_

Running back toward the hotel I catch a glimpse of other people from afar. Luckily I wasn't spotted yet.

_If they see me I'm dead. _

With my heart and thoughts racing at an incredible speed I raced into the old dusty lodge near by the hotel. The second I closed the door I immediately collapsed against the wall and slid on the floor in disbelief.

"I...I'm stuck with the Super High School Level Students of Despair."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like the story so far! Incase you guys didn't already know this takes place in SDR2-also everyone is going to be in the next part (Hinata, Monokuma and everyone else).<strong>

**Also, I'll be referring everyone by their last names (mainly because everybody knows them by their last names. I don't want people being like: "Whos Hajime?" or "Whos Nagito?") **

**Another note: Saki Akiyama (we'll just call her Akiyama)-anyway, Akiyama doesn't have a Super High School Level title(or Ultimate, whatever you want to call it).**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think of it so far (:**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**-Day:42-Time: 8:40 am-Location: Lodge-**

This was bad. Why wasn't I taken out of the simulation? Why am I still here?

_The students aren't permitted to have ANY contact with the outside world. With me being here that contradicts the whole simulation._

Sitting in silence I began to replayed the situation slowly in my head.

_Jabberwock Island. A simulated island specifically designed to help remove the despair that has lurked into the minds of the student's of Hopes Peak Academy and to others who have fallen to it. By doing so, past memories of despair are erased from them. To replace the lost memories, new ones are supposed to be made here. To ensure this would work Android 13_5263 aka Usami was created to take on the role as their teacher. But before Future Foundations could start this, a beta tester was sent to observe and test the stability of the island, along with observing Usami._

...Now that the tests for the simulation had been completed, I should be back at Future Foundations.

_Hmm...Could there have been a glitch?_

For what seemed like hours, I continued to come up with hypothesis and ideas to what could've happened. I knew I wasn't going to get anything done by sitting in a dusty abandoned lodge, but would it be okay if the students saw me?

_If I can't change the situation, then my only decision is to adapt to it for the time being._

"Upupupu, what do we have here?" Suddenly my train of thought was broken. Looking up I see an AI similar to Usami. A little bit taller than her, with a different outer appearance. A teddy bear like appearance that reminded me of a yin-yang circle because half of it was white and the other was black...to be honest, it looked very familiar.

_I don't remember hearing about another AI being sent here._

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" it asked, acting as if there were other people in the room "Well thats rude, you're supposed to introduce yourself before asking for someone elses name." For an AI, this teddy bear sure had an attitude.

"...Saki Akiyama, and you?"

"I'm Monokuma! Hopes Peak Academy's headmaster!" he stated proudly.

"...Monokuma?" I repeated in disbelief. Suddenly I realized this wasn't any ordinary AI.

_I remember now. Monokuma is the symbol for despair. Everyone who has succumbed to despair wears his face as a mask._

I had been on the island for awhile that I almost forgot.

"Hmm...that's weird," Monokuma began as he took out a clipboard from who knows where "I don't see your name on the roster list...Are you **really** a student?"

I felt chills tingling down my spine.

_Lie, lie! _I mentally shouted at myself.

"Of course..." I then paused, trying to think of what to say next.

"Oh, then if you are then you must have a talent. After all, Hopes Peak Academy is for the gifted only."

"Yes...I'm the Super High School Level Violinist." I actually did know how to play the violin pretty good, but I wasn't nowhere near the best. Thank goodness for homeschooling.

"Really? Never heard of you."

"I was homeschooled for a majority of my life."

"Wow, you're life sounds boring. You could use some despair!" Monokuma chuckled.

"Despair?" I questioned.

"Yes despair! Jeez, you sure have a serious case of cabin fever. Oh-could you be a hermit Akiyama?" Monokuma shouted.

"In a way yes." I answered with full honesty.

"Go outside, enjoy the fresh air of despair! Come on-get!"

"...Okay." I said as I slowly made my way to the door. Before I turned the knob, he stopped me.

"Akiyaaama!" he shouted.

"Yes?"

"Does Future Foundations right a bell to you?" My body almost froze. I had to think fast.

"No. Whats that?" I lied.

"Upupupu ooh nothing~" Monokuma sang "See you later Super High School Level Violinist!" And just like that, he suddenly vanished from the lodge.

**-Day: 42-Time: 9:56 am-Location: Jabberwock Park-**

After my encounter with Monokuma I resumed the search for Usami. I was still a bit shaken up. The fact that the system had been hacked concerned me greatly.

_Did Monokuma do something to Usami?_ I wondered. I really hope he didn't.

Hope...

I sighed, as I looked to the horizon of the ocean.

_I never was a strong believer of hope. _The concept of hope seemed childish. If you want something done, you have to do it by yourself. You can't rely on something so vague as hope.

"U-Sa-Miiii!" I chanted as loud as I could. Again, no reply.

"You!" shouted a strong-business like voice.

My nearly jumped off my feet. I spin my body around to face a chunky-overweight teen wearing a white suit.

_Wow...its been over a month since I've seen another human being in person. _I almost felt intimidated, and his appearance wasn't helping out either.

"I don't remember seeing you here," he stated. He appeared to already be aware of the slim population of the island.

"I was late, sorry." I lied. As bad as it sounds, I was becoming a better liar very quick.

"Hmph, hard to believe your a Hopes Peak Academy student. State your name,"

"Saki Akiyama, Super High School Level Violinist."

"...You're lying."

I felt my body immediately snap back "Well that's rude."

"I'm simply stating my opinion, if you are telling the truth there would be no reason for you to get so worked up." Adjusting his glasses he glared down at me "Are you perhaps working for that ludicrous rabbit?" I could tell from his expression, he was just as suspicious as Monokuma was.

"No, but I'm glad you brought her up. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her since we were brought to this island. Whats your reasoning for looking for her?"

_This guy really likes to ask questions. _

"Before we continue with this conversation, I would like to ask some questions." I stated.

"Do you really think you're in the position to be asking questions?"

"Yes, I do. Considering the fact you haven't given me your name."

"Heey! Togami!" Suddenly, I heard more footsteps coming our way. I tilt my head to the side to see two more teens around my age. One with fluffy, cloud-like hair and the other with light brown hair with a big piece of it sticking up.

_Togami?...That name sounds familiar-What am I doing? I don't have time for this! Usami could be in danger!_

"What do you want?" Togami asked in a go-away tone.

"I was introducing Hinata to everyone here since he was out cold earlier," the cloud-headed boy said, "Oh, I don't think we've met before. I'm Nagito Komaeda. The Super High School Level Lucky Student."

"Saki Akiyama. Super High School Level Violinist."

"Uh, hi. I'm Hajime Hinata."

"...I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I'm Byakuya Togami. The Super High School Level Heir."

_Byakuya Togami...I know that name...no...How could I know? I mean I've never met this guy before, so why does his name sound so familiar?_

"That's Togami," Komaeda sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Komaeda began to explain how Togami was just no ordinary student. Going into detail about just how special he is. I didn't really pay too much attention though. Usami's whereabouts is more important than some silly title or talent.

_I'm not here to bond with them. I need to fix the simulation and get out of here. _That was my job, and I couldn't afford to mess up. _If it wasn't for my father and Naegi, this project would have never gotten passed the board of approval._

"I apologize, I must go now-"

"Where do you think you're going?" Togami asked. He appeared to be getting more frustrated with each passing second.

"I don't have time to socialize. I need to-" Before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted by what sounded like school chimes.

Komaeda pointed to the screen "Guys, look at the monitor!"

_So the monitors and cameras are turned on now? _

As we watched the screen, I was slightly relieved to see Usami. She could've let me know she was okay...

"Congwadulations everyone!" she cheered "It seems that everyone has collected their very first hope shard! Tee hee hee, that makes me vewy happy! To reward you with your efforts, I have prepared special pwesents for you. If it isn't too much twouble, pwease head to the beach again."

"I guess we should head to the beach then," Komaeda stated.

Hinata disagreed "Are you sure about that? I have a bad feeling about this..."

"No, hes right." I spoke up "Standing here won't get anything done."

"Akiyama is right, we can worry about our situation later," Komaeda added on.

I could tell from Hinata's facial expression that he really didn't want to go. Before I began to make my way to the beach I felt a pair of eyes glaring at me. No surprise it was Togami. His expression read "We'll continue this later".

_This isn't good, I already have Monokuma suspicious. Now I have to worry about Togami...but I'll worry about that later. I need to talk to Usami first._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Kizi1999 and Nagi for the reviews :3<strong>

**Kizi1999- I hope this chapter cleared some stuff up for you**

**Nagi-Thank you, glad you like it so far! I'm pretty sure Hinata is his last name though since everyone addresses everyone else with their last names (in the Japanese version)**


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**3/3/2014-So for those of you who read the previous chapter three I apologize for taking it down. It was driving me crazy how I rushed the chapter and I felt like I had to re-write it. I didn't really change it that much, its pretty much the same plot-ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Day: 42-Time: 10:32am-Location: Beach-<strong>

_Finally...made...it...to the...b-beach..._

The day wasn't even half way over and my legs felt like complete jelly. Also, my brain and lungs were having a touch time accumulating oxygen.

"Oooi!" Lifting my head up, I find myself staring at more Hope's Peak High School students...

_To think that, these guys were once full of despair and evil...Its an amazing, yet scary thought._

"Guys we're saved!" shouted a teen with bright pink hair. Suddenly, I was surrounded by everyone. Half of them hovered over me, while less than a hand full were either my height or shorter.

"Who would've thought our savior would be so cute," smirked a short, chubby teen.

"That's not how you introduce yourself to a girl!" exclaimed a taller girl with short red hair.

"Tch, she doesn't look that special." murmured a short boy, who had a baby-face.

"Are you a resident of this island?" asked a tall girl with glasses.

"No," I replied. Immediately the pink haired teen's face fell.

"So...you're stuck here too?" he asked. I simply nodded my head.

"Nice of you to get our hopes up dumbass," growled the baby-faced teen.

_I guess I should clear things up, that way they won't question me later._

"Saki Akiyama...Super High School Level Violinist."

"You're a student of Hope's Peak too?" asked a girl with pale pink hair. Again, I nodded.

"YAHOO! WE GOT OURSELVES ANOTHER FRIEND!-HEY, MAYBE YOU AND IBUKI COULD START A BAND!" yelled a taller teen with piercings and highlights.

"That's strange, I don't remember seeing you at the school earlier," spoke a girl who had a really nice tan.

_These guys are sharper than they look... _

"I was late."

"Wow! You're almost as dumb as pig-face over here, hahaha!" laughed a petite girl who wore a pretty expensive kimono.

"I-I don't have a pig-face!" cried a timid teen.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to her? I mean, she must be having a hard time adjusting to all of this just like us," said a girl who had an accent. It was hard to distinguish, what nationality she was.

"Brilliant idea Sonia!" the pink haired boy shouted "Names Kazuichi Souda. Super High School Level Mechanic. Nice to meet cha!"

"And I'm Sonia Nevermind, Super High School Level Princess. Its a pleasure to meet you, Akiyama."

_Nevermind and Souda. Nice people, it shouldn't be hard to blend in with people like them._

"I...I-" began the timid teen.

"M.I.O.D.A. What does that spell?! Ibuki!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, was she telling me her first name first or last name?

"Haha, sorry! Ibuki got a little too excited there!"

"That's Mioda Ibuki. Super High School Level Light-Club Music Member," Sonia said.

_Light-Club Music Member...her appearance is a complete contradiction to her title._

I'm then approached by the red-headed girl "Its nice to meet you. My name is Miharu Koizumi," she then shakes my hand.

"Likewise," I reply.

"I...I-"

The purple haired girl was interrupted once again "And I'm Hiyoko Saionji! Super High School Level Traditional Dancer. And that over there is pig-face."

"My name is not pig-face! Ah-I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Well...I...uhm..." I was quickly losing my patience with her.

"Just tell me your name."

"Ah-M-mikan Tsumiki...Sorry... I'm not so good with introductions...Please don't hate me!"

_Saionji...a bit childish, she appears to love insulting Tsumiki..._

"Compared to everyone else here you're alright...for a dumb ginger," Saionji snickered.

_and everyone else as well._

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly I find myself in a staring contest with the baby-faced boy.

"You got a death wish ginger?"

_Great. Now everyone else is calling me ginger._

"Your name," I said.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Super High School Level Gangster."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, as you can see the kid has an attitude," Souda sighed.

"Who the fuck are you calling a kid?!" Kuzuryuu snapped "I'll break that tiny neck of yours-"

"Enough," spoke a calm, mature voice "We mustn't fight."

Immediately, the two boys appeared calmed down. I assumed it was her appearance that intimidated them.

"My name is Peko Pekoyama. Super High School Level Swordsman."

_Kuzuryuu, he wants nothing to do with anyone here._ _Looks like him and I are in the same boat...sort of. _

_Pekoyama, the way she carries herself makes her appear more older than she is...quite mature._

Suddenly, I see a shadow lurking over me. I immediately turned my head to see a huge guy hovering over me. His appearance was quite...intimidating.

"My name is Nekomaru Nidai-The Legendary Super High School Level Coach! A name you shall never forget!"

I nodded "...Okay."

Nidai gasped "You! You lack motivation! Speak with passion woman! Again! My name is-"

"Nekomaru Nidai." I interrupted "Please do not repeat yourself."

_His voice was so loud it made my ears ring. No wonder he was able to become the Super High School Level Coach._

Nidai began to laugh "Ahaha! That's the spirit!"

"Yo!" shouted a strong womanly voice "Nice to meet you, I'm Akane Owari. Super High School Level Gymnast."

"I see," I replied.

"Ehh..."

"Hm?"

"What was your name again?"

"Saki Akiyama."

"Thanks! Sorry about that, I'm not good with names."

_Owari, shes abit ditzy based off first impressions. Nothing else interesting besides her talent. _

To be honest, I too was having a bit of a hard time too remember everyones name. Just how many students are on this island?

_Not only that but where are the others? Hinata, Komaeda and Togami aren't even here? More importantly Usami is late as well._

Looking around I sigh in relief to see there are only three more students left. A tall one in dark clothing, a girl around my height and a male whos pudgy and short.

"Nice to see another cute girl on the island. I'm Teruteru Hanamura, the please is mine."

"Your talent?" I asked for.

"My, your one to get straight to the point. I like that-"

"Talent." I demanded.

"O-okay, okay. I'm the Super High School Level Cook."

I then turned to the taller male "And you?"

"You dare speak casually to me? You have courage woman. Clean your ears for I shall say this once! Before you stands Gundam Tanaka, the soon to be ruler of the world!"

"In other words, hes the Super High School Animal Breeder." Hanamura said as he laughed nervously. Tanaka appeared to intimidate him abit.

_Well that sure is a plot twist._

"The Four Dark Lords sense a lot of power from you...Tell me, are you a witch?" Tanaka spoke, referring to his hamsters...I think.

"No," before this conversation could continue any further I walked up the pink haired girl, expecting an introduction...however-

"...Zzzzzz"

_Did she just fall asleep?_

"Hey," I said as I lightly shook her shoulder "Wake up."

"...Ahu...Huh? Oh, I'm sorry," she yawned "My name is Chiaki Nanami...Super High School Level...Gamer..." And she was out cold again.

_Not much to say about her besides her odd sleeping habit._

She reminded me of an AI when they go into sleep mood. They would just stop what they're doing and fall into a deep slumber until they are woken up.

**-Day: 42-Time: 11:09am-Location: Beach-**

_Needless to say, everyone here is more or less a normal high school student._

After I finished introductions with everyone, the rest of the guys finally showed up. It was then Togami brought up "our" (in other words) "their" current situation about being stuck on a deserted island and what the island inhabited.

"Who even cares what this island is called. No matter what, we're going to be staying on this island for awhile." Owari said.

"Yeah! Living on an island sounds sooooo cool! Ibuki is super excited!"

"Oh forget about it. Its not that important!" Souda shouted as he smiled "But hey since we're on this island that means no more school!"

"Yeah! I like this island!" Saiyonji cheered "...But the people here are a different story."

"Sinces theres no real danger, why don't we make the best out of it?" Koizumi suggested.

It was nice to see the simulation running smoothly. Mostly everybody was beginning to accept "reality" and eachother...but...

"Come on guys, try thinking rationally! We're supposed to be at school, not stuck on this island!" Hinata saw the situation differently.

_Little do they know that despair is lurking under their noses._

Monokuma was here. And ready to strike at anytime given.

_Usami...do you know of Monokuma's presence?_

Just thinking of the teddy bear made me stomach drop. Such a tiny creature, yet it has such a huge negative influence.

"Even if we wanted to leave we can't. At least not now," Hanamura said.

"Not to mention there doesn't seem to be any way of contacting anyone from the outside world," Peko added on.

"We can always swim right?" Owari said.

"I can't s-swim that far!" Tsumiki cried.

"Never say never!" Nidai yelled.

"But no one said never..."Komaeda murmured.

"Hey shes right! Theres no way anyone can swim that far!" Koizumi shouted.

"We could always cut down a few palm trees and make a raft-" Hinata said.

"Absolutely not! I'm vewy serious about that! Did you forget to wead the guide. Theres wules in there about this field twip." Usami exclaimed.

"U-usami!" I whispered as she began to scold Hinata about the rules of the island.

"Sowwy I'm lwate! But I have a surpwise for you all!~" Usami chanted.

_How can she be acting so casually?-Maybe she was late because she was "taking care" of Monokuma?...No, that's not it._

It was then that I came to the grim conclusion that she was unaware of who was hiding in the shadows. waited for Usami to finish her business with her students. After giving everyone a bag with a bathing suit in it, almost everyone rushed to the hotel to change. As for the remaining others they just did their own things.

"Usami," I said as I kneeled down to her height.

"Oh Akiyama! Its nice to see you...Kyaa-"

I immediately covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming "Calm down," I whispered.

"But Akiyama you're not supposed to be here," Usami whispered.

"I know that," I sighed "I've tried calling out for help but nobody has answered. Have you talked to anyone at the Foundation at all today?"

Usami shook her head as crocodile tears began to form around her eyes "If my students find out about this simulation they-"

"Don't worry. I used an alias, to them I'm the Super High School Level Violinist. Look, I know you're worried about them but we have bigger problems...Monokuma is here." Suddenly Usami froze. She then tightly gripped her magic wand in both of her hands.

"M-monokuma?"

"I assume you weren't aware earlier?"

Usami nodded her head slowly "...S-something must be done! I cannot allow the field twip to be ruined! As there teacher, I must pwotect my students! Akiyama, can you watch pwease watch over them while I go take cawe of things?"

"Yes...now, get going."

Just as Usami was about to leave, just as soon as I felt a spark of optimism...it happened.

The monitor on the palm tree started to get statically. "Testing, testing! One, two, three!" shouted a whimsical, devilish voice "Lets get this show on the road now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, thanks for the reviews! :D I honestly didn't think I would get this much reviews already. You guys are great! I promise that in the next chapter I shall thank you individually.<strong>


	4. Prologue: Part 4

**Important Note: So I decided to add a soundtrack to this story because I feel like it makes the story more interesting. I got the idea from Captain Pancakes, now then! Onto the story!**

**(Btw, heres the soundtrack for this chapter):**

**-Despair Syndrome**

**-Monokuma Sensei's Lesson**

**-Town, Flow of Time, People**

**-Monokuma Sensei's Extracurricular Lesson**

**-Welcome to Despair School**

* * *

><p>"Testing, testing! One, two, three!" shouted a whimsical, devilish voice "Lets get this show on the road now! Its time to end this boring charade. Please gather at Jabberwock Park, asap!"<p>

**-Day: 42-Time: 5:04pm-Location: Jabberwock Park-**

[[Despair Syndrome]]

Just as the teddy bear demanded, everyone made there way to the park unwillingly.

"W-where are you?! Come out!" Usami shouted as she held her magic stick up defensively.

"W-whos hiding?" Hinata asked.

"Upupupupu," laughed a familiar voice.

_He's here..._

Up from the shadows appeared Monokuma. Sitting on the park's statue without a care in the world.

[[Monokuma Sensei's Lesson]]

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm Monokuma! Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster!"

"There you are!" Usami exclaimed.

"Silence! I kill you!" Monokuma yelled back "By the way, whats with this "Heart-thumping Field Trip"?! Its boring, dull-who wants to want watch teenagers swimming anyway? You know what today's uprising trend is? Despair, misery, and pain! All of that cool, dark stuff you know?"

"Whats going on? Who is this stuffed toy?" Togami wondered.

My attention was immediately drawn to Togami.

_Togami...That name sounds familiar...I feel like I know it from somewhere._

[[Music halts]]

_Byakuya Togami...Byakuya Togami..._

**-Flashback-**

**-Eleven Months Ago-**

[[Town, Flow of time, People]]

_" ! The survivors! They're here!" announced one of my father's workers._

_"Very good. Bring them in." _

_As the doors opened, a total of six walked in slowly._

_"Welcome to Future Foundations, My name is Yukio Akiyama. I'm the vice president of the organization."_

_"And I'm Saki Akiyama," I simply stated._

_There was then a passing silence between us and the survivors. Just by looking at them I could tell they were exhausted, tired, overwhelmed by what had happen to them._

_"Please, take a seat." My father offered as he pointed his hand toward the large couch. Slowly, one by one they took his offer and began to unwind "Could you tell me your names?"_

_"I'm Makoto Naegi," spoke the brown-haired boy whos eyes looked red and heavy._

_"Aoi Asahina..." said the girl wearing sports clothing._

_"T-touko Fukawa," stuttered the girl with pigtails._

_"Yasuhiro Hagakure." said the taller guy with bushy hair._

_"Kyouko Kirigiri,"_

_"Ahh, you must be Jin Kirigiri's daughter. I've heard many rumors of him. Some bad, some good." My father commented "And you young sir? What is your name?"_

_"...Byakuya Togami," spoke the last one who had his arms folded._

[[Music halts]]

**-End Flashback-**

_No...He cant really be Togami...he's...a fraud!_

"Ah! An opening!" suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the brawl between the two AIs.

"Take that! And that!" Monokuma shouted.

"S-stop it!" Usami cried. As quirky as it was, I felt like I was watching a cartoon. You'd never see this happening in real life.

Then things went from bad to worse. Usami's magic stick was broken.

[[Monokuma Sensei's Extracirricular Lesson]]

"Victory!" Monokuma chanted.

"Kyaa! My magic stick!"

"Now its time to add the final touches!" Within seconds, another brawl occurred and Usami lost. As advance as Usami is, her self-defense programing is very...outdated.

"Kyaa! What did you do to me?!" Usami cried. Her appearance was changed dramatically. She had one red eye and was half pink, half white.

"Eh? You don't like your big brother's style Monomi?"

"M-monomi?"

"Her name is Usami," I stated.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Shes my long lost little sister Monomi!" Monokuma said, acting as if I was in the wrong.

"I'm not your little sister!"

"Then you can be my big sister...one second though, never mind. Little sister sounds better."

"Whats with the stuffed animals?!" Souda shouted in disbelief.

"I am not a stuffed animal! I am your headmaster!" Monokuma yelled.

"Headmaster?" Nidai questioned.

"Whats the reason for you calling us here?" I asked

[[music halts]]

"I'm glad you asked! I have an important announcement. The **Field Trip of Mutual Killing** begins...now! And the best part is, you guys get to participate in it."

"M-mutual killing?" Hanamura stuttered.

"I will not allow this field trip to happen!" Usami interrupted. Again, she was pounded to the ground.

_What do I do? If I try to help her, it'll only make me look more suspicious to everyone._

"Oh Monomi. If you keep this up I'll have to put you in time out," Monokuma sighed "Anyways, as I was saying. The mutual killing starts now."

"K-killing?!" Tsumiki cried.

"Yeah! Its much more fun than watching you guys make friends. That's why I changed the rules! I'm not to picky about how you kill: slicing, cutting, shooting you name it!

"Is there a way for us to get out of this 'field trip'?" Sonia asked.

"If you really hate it here that much then you'll have to kill one of your friends, and then make it through a **class trial**."

"Class trial?" Nanami asked.

"Yeeep!" Monokuma nodded.

[[Despair Syndrome]]

"Once a murder occurs the survivors will participate in a class trial. The cuprit vs. the innocent. There you will debate who the culprit is and the vote on who is guilty. If you guess right, everyone gets to live and the murder shall be punished-but, if you pick the wrong guy than its sayonara to you all and the culprit will get away scott-free!"

"What do you mean by punished?" Hinata asked.

"Oh you know, execution."

"What happens if we decide not to kill? Will we be stuck here?" Koizumi asked.

"Who knows," chuckled Monokuma.

"Why do we even have to kill?!" Mioda shouted.

"Isn't it obvious-"

"I REFUSE TO TAKE PART IN THIS MUTUAL KILLING!" Nidai yelled.

"No murders shall take place here," Pekoyama stated.

"Hey!" Monokuma shouted.

Again, he was interrupted "Can't we just take care of this raccoon right here right now?" Owari growled.

"Guess I'll have to pull out the big guns-Oh Monobeasts!~" Monokuma called out.

_Monobeasts? _

[[Music halts]]

My thoughts were immediately answered. The Park's statue began to crumble slowly, causing loud noise to distribute through out the island. Suddenly, it then exploded into pieces and out of the large dust cloud that was created by the impact came these huge robotic beasts.

"Ahhhh!" Sonia cried.

"Is this the work of the devil?!" Tanaka gasped.

"Now that I have your full attention again I should state that violence against the headmaster is prohibited!" Monokuma shouted.

"Enough!" Usami cried as she charged for Monokuma again.

"Ahhh!" Monokuma cried. Suddenly I heard machines charging up.

"Everyone back up!" I yelled. Immediately within seconds, gunshots were seen being blasted.

"What the-?!" Kuzuryuu gasped. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Usami's body was being blown to pieces.

_Thank goodness she has extras, otherwise this would be fatal._

It was then I was struck with curiosity...the bad kind.

_Is it possible to die in a simulation? After all everything here is fake...its seems so preposterous, there is no way. Then again, Future Foundations never questioned or brought up of this being a possibility._

We never stopped to consider what would happen if the simulation was to be hacked. There was no doubt that Monokuma was serious, but still-what would happen if someone was to die here?

_Usami is an exception. We made dozens of clones of her to ensure she would not die._

As Monokuma continued in his explanation, I continued to stroll around in my thoughts.

_I need to find a way to contact the outside world-Wait! The school! The one on the second island. If I can make it there without Monokuma spotting me I may be able to contact somebody from the Foundation!_

Looking at the shocked expressions of everyone else, I figured this would be the perfect time to slip away.

_I just hope Monokuma doesn't know the password...11037... _

As quiet as I could be, I slipped away into the shadows and out of the park.

**-Day: 42-Time: 8:04pm-Location: Second Island Entrance-**

[[Welcome to despair school]]

My heart was pounding. As I made my way to the bridge that lead to the second island I kept looking back every other minuet to ensure that I was not being followed.

_The minuet they notice my absence I'll be marked suspicious._

But I was willing to take the risk if it means fixing the simulation.

_If Monokuma isn't stopped now murders will occur without a doubt._

I was out of breath at this point, my legs felt like bricks and my lungs were like jello. I was so close.

_Just have to cross the bridge and I'm there._

Step by step I quickly walked across the bridge, in fear that if I ran my footsteps would be heard by the monitors surrounding the island. Slowly I started to see the school in the distance.

_Almost there..._

But what happened next...was something I wasn't expecting.

At the end of the bridge, stood a tall figure with a white lab coat and black ski mask...

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the last part of the prologue plus the first part of chapter one! Woo!<strong>

**xXxDarkkxXx- Haha Thanks for being a Grammer Nazi, I appreciate your help a lot (seriously)! Also don't worry, there will be a different murder in the first chapter (from what I have planned out).**

**MidnightsNightmares- Thanks! I'm glad you like the story and my Oc :D**

**Yukahime- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you find the story interesting!**

**Captain Pancakes- Thank you for permission Captain haha xD and thanks!**


	5. Prologue: Part 5 & Chapter 1: Part 1

Sound Track for this Chapter:

[[Despair Syndrome]]

[[Weekly Despair Magazine]]

[[Beautiful Ruin]]

[[Monokuma Sensei's Lesson]]

_**I own neither Dangan Ronpa nor the soundtrack. Just Saki Akiyama.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Day: 42-Time: 8:14pm-Location: Second Island Bridge-<strong>

[[Despair Syndrome]]

I stared at the figure from a distance. Even a child could tell that he or she looked out of place...

_Its like he isn't supposed to be here...Just like me... _

Step, by step I slowly walked toward the mysterious figure masked man until I was about fifteen feet away.

_He's just standing here..._

His appearance began to scare me...but it was his silence that terrified me.

"...Who are you?" I asked.

No response. I suddenly felt the need to have a weapon. Anything would do.

_How strange...even though this is all just a simulation, I'm scared..._

I took my shoe, and held it tightly infront of my body. Even though I knew it wouldn't really do any damage I somehow felt a little safer hiding behind something...even if it was just a petite shoe.

"Who are you!" I repeated as I raise my voice.

Again nothing. Not even a chuckle or a breath of air...though its not like I'd be able to hear him or her breathing from this distance...I took another step, and another to the masked man. Just until-

I was able to throw my shoe at him. Suddenly, the he-no...the figure fell. And one the mask hit the ground, it exploded and the bridge began to collapse.

[[Weekly Despair Magazine]]

Without having enough time to respond I fell into the water. What just happened? What was going on? Why did that body explode?!

_What was that? Who was that?_

Swimming as if my life depended on it I swam to the second island. Once I got into the island I began to shiver. Not only because I was cold...but I was scared too.

_What happened to the body? _I wondered as I rubbed my arms for warmth. As I looked around where the bridge once stood all I could find was the mask. It was black and held a disturbing, creepy vibe along with a mysterious grin.

Then...something hit me. Monokuma knew.

_He knew I would come here. He knew I wasn't a student of Hope's Peak from the very beginning. He had it all planned out...and I walked right into his trap._

I was such a fool for thinking I could easily lie to him.

"Upupupu," chuckled a familiar voice. A voice I did not want to hear "You survived?"

I had nothing to say to him at that moment...no...I **didn't** know what to say at that moment. I was caught speechless.

"You know, you got some nerve thinking you can impersonate a student of Hope's Peak Academy."

"So you knew all along," I spoke in disbelief.

"Obviously! I mean come on-Super High School Level Violinist? That talent is so over-used, anyone can learn how to play a violin these days."

"...So what happens now?"

"Whataya mean?"

"Now that you have me cornered what happens now? Did you not consider the possibility that, that bomb wouldn't kill me?"

"Hey! Are you insulting me? First lying now insulting? This is not how you treat your headmaster!"

"But you aren't my headmaster." Monokuma went quiet for a brief moment.

_Am I going to die?...Is this teddy bear really going to murder me now?_

"So what now? Are you...going to kill me?" I asked.

"..." I wasn't liking where this was going "Upupupu, I have a better idea," he said with an evil smirk on his face "Oh Monobeasts!"

Without warning, the ground began to shake and a huge shadow was casted over Monokuma and I. Before I had any time to turn around I felt something being impacted with my head, and then...and then...

[[Music Halts]]

I blacked out.

**-Beta Battle-**

**-****Prologue: End of Chapter-**

**-Survivors: 17/17-**

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Beta Battle-<strong>

**-Chapter 1 Despair Blossoms: (ab)normal days-**

**-Surviviors: 17/17-**

**-Day: 43-Time: ?-Location: ?-**

"...ey..."

_Voices..._

"...ello?"

_Why do I hear voices?-And my head...it hurts._

"Wake up!" Opening my eyes I'm blinded by sunlight along with a few people surrounding me. It didn't take me long to realize I was back on the main island with the Hope's Peak students...Needless to say I was still alive.

[[Beautiful Ruin]]

"Akiyama! Are you okay?" Sonia cried as she helped me sit up.

"AKIYAMA RISES FROM THE DEAD!" Mioda shouted as if she witnessed a miracle.

"You had us all worried. We thought something might have happened to you," Nidai stated.

_They were worried about me? _

They had only been on the island for a day and yet they were treating me as if I was their friend...Then again, anyone would be concerned if they saw an unconscious body on the beach.

"Thank you for your concern," I said as I dusted off the sand from my clothes.

_One, two, three...Hmm, it appears that the rest of the students are elsewhere..._

"Hey," I said "Can I ask you a question."

"And that would be?" Nidai questioned.

"...That rabbit," I began. I didn't want to sound like I was aquatinted with the AI "...Usami was it?"

"Oh you mean Monomi?" Sonia asked.

_So they're calling her Monomi now? _

It would be a difficult, but If I have to blend in with the students I must act like them. Even if that means addressing Usami as Monomi now...

...Wait a second!

**-Flashback-**

_"You know, you got some nerve thinking you can impersonate a student of Hope's Peak Academy."_

**-End of Flashback-**

_Do they know? Did Monokuma tell them the truth?...They don't appear to know, I think._

"Earth to Akiyama! Yoohoo! You home?" Mioda shouted.

"-! Oh yes. Uhm, Monomi. Where is she?"

Suddenly their faces turned blue.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sonia asked. I guess some of them didn't notice my absence from last night.

"Remember what?" I wondered.

[[Music Halts]]

"Monokuma...he had the Monobeasts blast her to bits..." Nidai spoke with a low-cold tone.

At that moment, I felt chills running up my spine.

"Ehh...Ibuki isn't liking where this conversation is going," Mioda spoke.

"...I apologize, I must go-"

"Wait, Akiyama!"

_The Fourth Island, that's were they stocked her clones._

Once again, I was off on another marathon running across the island. My legs were still a little sore from yesterday.

_Monokuma shouldn't have been able to kill her off that easily!_

I felt the unsettling emotion of fear once again. As I reached the entrance to the bridge that lead to the Fourth Island I was shocked to stumble across a Monobeast guarding the entrance.

"What the-?"

[[Monokuma Sensei's Lesson]]

Suddenly Monokuma popped out of no where "Ahh, so you noticed! Thanks to your meddling around last night I decided to have the Monobeasts guard the gates until further notice."

"Wheres Usami?!" I shouted.

"Ehh, Usami? Who the heck is that?" He was obviously toying with me.

I sighed as I tried to keep my frustration from pouring out "...Monomi. Where is she?"

"Oooh her. Sorry to burst your bubble but Monomi is getting ready for tonight's **special event**,"

For once I felt my heart relax._ So she is alive, thank goodness._

"Special Event?" What on Earth could that be?

"Upupupu, if you want to find out you'll have to come back to the Park later and actually stay the whole time. I can't have you influencing my students to ditch class now can I?"

"Class? Didn't you say it was an event?"

"I know what I said! It was a figure of speech. Geez, you're as bad as that other know-it-all! What was her name again...Keiko? Kagumi?-Ahh, I don't have time for this I got things to do! Go socialize with someone for once!"

"Wait!" As quick as Monokuma came he then vanished.

[[Music Halts]]

_I never got to ask him about last night...But that whole **'special event'**...could it be a way of him getting rid of me?_

The thought of death terrified me.

I sighed, thinking of what to do next. With the bridge to the Second Island all blown up I had no way of trying to contact anyone from the outside world.

_There has got to be a way out of this simulation._

"Hey!" I turned around and spotted Hinata running in my direction.

[[Beautiful Ruin]]

"Why didn't you come to the Hotel?!"

"Am I supposed to?" I asked. I didn't see any point in going there.

Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose "You mean nobody told you about our meeting?"

"...I woke up on the beach. Nidai, Mioda and Sonia where there. Then I left to look for...Monomi,"

"I see...Well come on, the others are waiting for us."

_How can he trust them so easily?_

I mean, I had nothing against anyone here but trust is something you don't earn over night right? The fact that all of these people can trust others with their lives peaks my curiosity.

_Having friends sounds...interesting. Maybe I can make one once I get out of here._

I considered Naegi or Asahina being one of my first candidates. From the occasions I saw them they appeared to be warm and friendly.

Suddenly I found Hinata waving his hand in front of my face.

"Akiyama?"

"...I suppose going to the meeting shouldn't be too bad," I suddenly found myself curious at the concept of 'friends', as weird as that might sound. But then again, anyone who hasn't had a friend before would be curious to know what its like to have one.

"Uhh, yeah. Lets go."

I nodded my head and followed Hinata back to the hotel.

"So uh..," Hinata began "Where did you go last night? You suddenly disappeared from the middle of that...meeting."

_Looks like some of them noticed...Hmm...Would it be okay if I told him?_

"I left."

"I know that. But why?"

"...I was looking for a way off the island," I answered. Hinata snapped his head at me.

He was shocked "Really?!"

"Yes...I thought that while Monokuma was distracted I'd be able to find a way to contact someone from the outside world...but he caught me."

"What happened after he caught you?

"...I don't know, I blacked out afterwards."

_I have to be careful with my words. Besides Monokuma and Usa-I mean Monomi, none of them know that I'm not really a Hope's Peak Academy student...What if he tells them? Then what? Its likely that Monokuma is planning on doing something about me. After all, Future Foundations goal is to wipe out despair._

"Ooh," he said. The conversation fell silence after that.

**-Day: 43-Time: 10:23am-Location: Hotel Restaurant-**

After we made it to the Hotel's Resturant, we were surprised to see that Komaeda was the only one there. Where is this meeting Hinata was talking about?

"Akiyama, you're alright!" Komaeda sighed with relief.

I nodded my head.

"That's good. You had everyone worried,"

_Where they really that concerned? _I remember Nidai saying the same thing earlier.

"Where'd everyone go?" Hinata asked.

"They're over at Jabberwock Park. Togami asked that someone wait for you guys." Komaeda stated.

_So that guy is still pretending to be Togami_, no surprise there.

"I see," Hinata replied "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I'll fill you guys in on our way there."

"Alright, let go." Hinata said.

* * *

><p>Whoa, 22 reviews! That's a lot for only five chapters out :O You guys are awesome!<p>

So in the next chapter I'm probably going to include Free Time where Akiyama is going to finally socialize with one or two or a few of the characters. You guys can vote for who she'll talk to if you want to but I'll probably end up picking who she'll talk to (since I kind of have this one planned out). I'll also try to ass in Monokuma's special event in the next chapter too! Anyway, thanks for reading!

Yukahime: Thanks for the review! :D

Captain Pancakes: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story!

Palooza Chu:Akiyama is a hermit isn't she? xD haha thanks for the review!

TheTrueOverloardBear: Thanks for the review, and the password is a reference to Dangan Ronpa 1

Megav: Thanks for the review! (:

Midnightsnightmares: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

xXxDarkxXx: Thanks! If you find any other spelling errors let me know! lol

Helkavana: I see you caught the reference lol isn't is ironic is exploded too?

AnimesWorld: Akiyama has strawberry blonde hair (which is pretty much red). And the girl with the red scarf is me xD But yeah, you're right my story is pretty spolish o.o" Oh geez, I feel bad-I'm probably spoiling the whole second game for people...Oh well lolololol and thanks! I fixed that Togami error.


	6. Chapter 1: Part 2

**-Day: 43-Time: 11:02am-Location-Jabberwock Park-**

[[Beautiful Ruin]]

"For a bunch of thin people you guys sure move slow," Togami complained.

"Maybe its you who is too fast," Sonia said.

"Who would've thought fatso could run?" Souda wondered while scratching his head.

"..." I had no comment. I was still babbled by the fact 'Togami' was group leader.

**-Flashback-**

_"You didn't miss much. Togami just became group leader," Komaeda said._

_"Miss much? Sounds like we did miss a lot," Hinata commented._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Look who finally decided to show up," Togami noted.

"Yes," I began "Sorry about that."

"So, now that we're all here what do you have to show us?" Owari asked.

"What? You mean you haven't noticed? Tch, idiots..."

"He is referring to that timer over there," I pointed out. I was just as surprised as he was when no one really noticed. It really stuck out. As I focused in on the print it said: 21 days left.

[[1-19 Despair Syndrome]]

_21 days till what? _It was obvious that this was Monokuma's doing.

"Was this here earlier?" Koizumi wondered.

"I don't believe it was," Nidai said.

"I found it here earlier this morning. I believe it was Monokuma's doing," Togami stated.

"Could it be a bomb?" I wondered.

Unfortunately, my comment was heard "A BOMB?!" Souda shouted.

Togami glared daggers at me "If Monokuma really wanted to blow up the island he would've done it by now."

"So then...what is it?" Tsumiki asked.

"Ibuki can't even begin to guess..."

"I wish I knew..."

Sonia was surprised "Kyaa!"

"M-monomi?!" Hinata gasped.

[[Miss Monomi's Practice Lesson]]

I was filled with relief to see she was still alive. Though I can't speak for the others. They were stunned to see her alive after watching her being shot to pieces.

_If I saw what happened I would be the same too..._

"Didn't Monokuma...kill you?" Mioda asked.

"Tee hee hee, never fwear! I can't die!" Monomi giggled.

_And it seems we lost track of our focus...I think that's about it for Togami's meeting. I'll start investigating elsewhere now._

If I couldn't figure out what this timer was than I highly doubt Usa-I mean, Monomi would know either.

_Wait...I remember Monokuma mentioning about a **'special event'** earlier. And that Monomi is involved in it._

Watching the student's hover over her with questions I decided that this wouldn't be the best time to bring it up.

And with that, I broke away from the group.

[[Music Halts]]

**-Days Left: 21-Time: 11:40am-Location: Beach-**

_Now what? Do I just sit here and wait for Monokuma's event to happen? Its not like I can really explore the area since 80% is being blocked off by the Monobeasts._

I laid against the palm tree and closed my eyes. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to think of anything. I knew Monokuma is going to do something about me. I knew Togami is suspicious of me-

Togami...

_What should I do about him?_

I began to speculate ideas of what I should...

...I took me a while, but after sometime I finally came to a decision. I then realized...

_Togami...I need to discover your identity before you discover mine._

**-Days Left: 21-Time: 2:02pm-Location: Rocketpunch Market-**

[[Distrust]]

After getting a notepad and pen from the shop, I began to put my plan into motion. Although it wasn't a thought-out plan, I knew I had to take action.

_Step one: Single Togami Out_

With my left non dominant hand, I began to write very sloppy:

_Dear imposter,_

_I know your secret. If you don't want it to slip out come to the beach alone at 2:00am. We'll talk then._

It was a short, yet readable letter. I had to make sure no one could trace this letter back to me. I'm already on thin ice as it is. Once I finished the note I immediately shoved it into my pocket and threw the pen and notepad into the garbage.

Glancing at the several items on the shelves, I find my mind wondering. Should I bring a knife? What if he tries killing me? After all, I'm dealing with a stranger.

Just as I was about to reach for it I'm caught "Akiyama?"

[[Beautiful Ruin]]

"K-komaeda!" I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Calm down, I told myself as my heart was racing.

"I...was hungry," I lied.

"You know there is food at the Hotel Resturant."

"Yes... but the Market has really good ice pops."

"Is that why you left Togami's meeting early?"

Does that mean he bought my lie? Better go along with it "...yes."

"And I thought Owari was bad with food," he chuckled.

"W-what?!" Why was he insulting me? Did he see me reaching for the knife?

"I'm just kidding," he replied.

_Oh, it was a joke. Uhm...whats the expression people use in these social situations..._ "Yes. Silly me." I then forced out a laugh. It came out too strong though.

"S-sorry," I apologized "I'm not used to associating with people in my age group."

"Really? Never would've expected that since you probably have a lot of fans from being the Super High School Level Violinist."

"Fans...?" At first, I thought he meant one of those air conditions "Oh, fans..."

_What do I say now? Hope's Peak Academy Students are known for their talents. I can't say I didn't have fans._

Komaeda noticed the sudden pause in the conversation "Something wrong?"

_Think quick Saki!_

"...I was just thinking. Thinking of what flavor ice pop I should get."

"Oh, okay..." he said, confused at the sudden change of topic.

_He doesn't sound like he believes me._

"Komaeda...you should try one," I said as I opened the freezer door.

Komaeda looked into the freezer to become shocked at the several flavors that were in stock "Wow, this market has everything...literary."

"My favorite is the mint one," I stated.

"You mean you've tried all of them before?"

"Yes."

"I see, how interesting."

As he reached for the mint ice pop I began to eat mine. The sweet-minty taste that cooled down my body.

"Wow, this is good," Komaeda said after taking a bite. I nod my head in agreement.

For the rest of the time we than ate our ice pops in silence.

"...This was fun,"

"What was fun, eating ice pop?" I suddenly dropped my stick.

_He heard me? I thought I said that mentally..._

"Yes." I replied. Fun...I haven't used that word in a while. I had almost forgot it was in my vocabulary. If I recall its what people use when around acquaintances or friends...

"Really? I thought hanging around the plain Super High School Level Lucky Student would be boring," he laughed.

"No. Your company is...appreciated." To be honest, it had been awhile since I've eaten with somebody.

Komaeda looked away in disbelief "You're too kind Akiyama."

I smile and nod my head. Before leaving the market I thank Komaeda for the company.

_...These students aren't too bad. Its a shame that I was homeschooled. Maybe I could've learned how to make friends...wait a second!_

I shoved my hands in my pocket.

_Thank goodness. The note is still there. Now I just have to head to Togami's cabin. Hopefully no one sees me._

**-Days Left: 21-Time: 3:15pm-Location: Cabins-**

I looked around. No sight of anyone here. Perfect. As I approached Togami's Cabin, I slipped the note under his door.

_There is no going back now..._

Walking away from the cabins I decided to take a walk.

_Should I go back to the market? Its better to be prepared than to_-"Ouch-!"

I suddenly felt myself falling onto the ground.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" I said immediately. I looked up and saw Koizumi lending out a hand.

"Sorry for yelling. I didn't know it was you Akiyama."

"...Your apology is not necessary," I told her "But...thank you."

_Maybe I shouldn't bring a knife...but still, it scares me...the unknown. I don't know what is going to happen tonight...And then there is Monokuma's special event-_

"Are you okay Akiyama?"

"Huh?"

"You look upset," she points out.

"I'm just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Stuff..."

"Are you worried about Monokuma?"

"Yes. And Togami."

Koizumi seemed to have a lot of questions "Did something happen with Togami?"

"...Are you okay with Togami being the group leader?"

"Well to be honest, no. I'd rather have Sonia be the leader seeing as how she has experience of being a leader and princess of a country. But since she declined Togami was the only one left...Why do you ask?"

"..." It seemed as though Koizumi had a different opinion on the situation.

"Hey, how about we go see what the others are doing."

"Huh?" I asked.

_Why bother, its rude to interrupt people when they're busy._

"You need to relax, okay? Its not good to worry about everything." I was then forced by Koizumi, well in other words dragged by her to go and find the others.

**-Days Left: 21-Time: 5:02pm-Location: Beach-**

"Akiyama?"

"Yes?" I asked as I brought my thoughts to a close.

"Pay attention will ya!" Souda shouted "Or else you might get hit with the ball!"

_How did I end up getting involved in this?_

I was forced to play volleyball with Koizumi, Souda, Owari, Nidai and Sonia. With Nidai and Koizumi being on my team and the rest on the opposing team.

"Oi! Are you guys ready to get your butt kicked?!" Owari shouted.

"Hahaha, your humor never ceases to make me laugh!" Nidai yelled back "Stand back as I show you the true power of the Super High School Level Coach!"

What was supposed to be a fun game ended up turning into a competition between Owari and Nidai.

"AAAAH!" Souda yelled as Nidai blasted the ball into-well through the net.

"Thats amazing!" Sonia exclaimed in awe "You must teach me your technique!"

"Great job," Koizumi spoke sarcastically "You broke the net!"

"Hahaha! We don't need a net to still play!"

_I don't have time for this-_

**Ding-Dong Ding Dong**

[[Music Halts]]

That chime...Immediately our eyes were glued to the nearest monitor.

"Attention students. We have an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee. Its time for the **special event** to begin! Upupupu I can't wait! I know you can't wait either. Everyone report to Jabberwock Park."

Immediately my skin began to crawl with goose bumps. Its time already?

"Special event?" Koizumi wondered.

"One can only imagine, what Monokuma has in store for us." Nidai stated.

"Well, we don't find out by just standing here." Owari said.

"Agreed! Lets go!" Sonia added on. She then made her way towards the park with Souda following right behind her.

My heart was racing.

This was it.

The time has come.

"...I'm scared." I whispered under my breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the two month hiatus! As a few of you might know I'm graduating this week from high school, so I've been putting family, friends and my job before my stories so...yeah...forgive me please? Gosh, I am so sorry T-T<strong>

**I hope Komaeda didn't seem too out of character. I mean, he isn't going to go hope-crazy till later in the story. Like during the first trial (don't worry, it won't be the same murder!)**

**I promise to respond to your reviews next chapter! Oh-speaking of reviews, you guys should review cause I love reviews :) **

**But yeah. The special event is coming! And Akiyama's meeting with Togami! I know you guys are wondering if there will be different murders and killers but yes. It will be different (can't have this story be to predictable now can I?). **

**Uhm yeah...I think I've said everything that needs to be said. See you guys later!~**


	7. Chapter 1: Part 3

**A lot of stuff is going down in this chapter! Hope you guys are ready! Also reviews as welcomed too :3 Oh-and I only own Saki Akiyama.**

**[[Dangan Ronpa: 1-19 Despair Syndrome]]**

**[[Dangan Ronpa: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma]]**

**[[Dangan Ronpa: Tropical Despair]]**

**[[Dangan Ronpa: New World Order]]**

* * *

><p><strong>-Days Left: 21-Time: 8:30pm-Location: Jabberwock Park-<strong>

[[Dangan Ronpa: 1-19 Despair Syndrome]]

Arriving at the park, a stage is presented right in front of the huge timer...however that wasn't what was making me on edge like the others.

_The probably of me dying tonight is about 80% percent._

Dying...I wonder what would happen to my body in the outside world? Would I be brought back to the foundation? Or would I actually die?

_Its been so long since I've been to the outside world...Chances are my body has become physically weaker-Stop it!_

I can't die. I'm the only one besides Monomi who knows the truth here...I have to do something about it.

"Hmph, look who finally decided to show up late again." Togami said referring to Hinata "In any case, it appears we are all here."

"..." Hinata didn't reply back.

"So whats going to happen this time..." Souda wondered "This is a real pain."

"In that case, why even bother showing up?" Kuzuryuu told him.

"But...who knows what'd happen to me if I didn't..."

"That is a good question. I wish you would've tested it out for us," he replied with a smirk. Soon Koizumi began to scold Kuzuryuu which make him easily upset.

"Let me make this clear," Kuzuryuu began "I won't hesitate to kill any of you."

"Eh?" Hanamaru asked.

[[Dangan Ronpa: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma]]

Immediately, I felt my eyes glued to Kuzuryuu.

_Oh no. Its happening. The despair..._

"Maybe Ibuki should sing a song to lift eveyone's spirits!" Mioda started "...Though Ibuki doesn't think think this is the right time..."

"Kuzuryuu-" Hinata began.

"Don't say my name so casually!" he snapped back "You have no idea of what kind of place I come from do you? Kill or be killed. Those are the rules I've lived by since day one. Hell, following Monokuma's rules are a lot easier than Monomi's friendship bull crap."

"I won't let you kill anyone," I spoke in a serious tone.

"Says the one who always runs away," he says to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused of his statement.

"You heard me," Kuzuryuu crosses his arms "Every time Monokuma or fat boy over here calls for a meeting you always seem to disappear before the meeting ends."

"..." My heart began to race. I could tell Togami was becoming more suspicious of me by the second.

"Don't act like nobody noticed," he smirked.

"Enough," Togami said "Kuzuryuu...I understand the way you think. There was once a time where I felt the same way after all...But what do you think will happen if you were to recklessly murder somebody. If you can't hide your crime, you'll be executed...is that what you want?"

"Damn you..." Kuzuryuu had lost the argument.

[[Music Halts]]

"Listen," Togami began "As long as I'm the leader I will not let anyone die under my watch! That includes you Kuzuryuu."

"Tch," Kuzuryuu muttered.

"If I were an ordinary person this would be nothing but empty promises. But I am Byakuya Togami."

"Ahh! Hes too cool for Ibuki to handle!"

"Ahem!"

"Kyya!" Tsumiki shrieked in surprise.

"Hey, look at that. The microphone works now!" Monokuma sighed in relief.

"Ne, whats with the outfit?" Nanami asked, referring to Monokuma's blue dress shirt.

"Why its for the special event," he said "Gotta dress up for the occasion."

"Woowa," Monomi said in an uncomfortable, confused tone.

"Now to began our special event. Little Monomi and I have prepared a skit for you guys."

"A skit?!" Monomi wondered with her fluffy pink dress on.

"I figured it would be something like that," Nidai sighed.

"We've dillydallied long enough! Its time for the "Monokuma Big Laugh Live Show!"

"What kind of skit is it?! I'm going to get beaten up aren't I?" Monomi cried.

"Give me a break," Tanaka said.

I didn't pay too much attention to the skit. I was becoming more anxious by the second. Any second now, something was going to happen...but when...when?!

Then, I heard something that made my heart drop "...she's definitely a bad girl. Monomi...selfishly stole you guys' memories."

[[Dangan Ronpa: A Dead End to the Ocean's Aroma]]

_No..._

"Huh...What-"

Monomi was interrupted "Not one of you guys remember how you arrived on this island, do you? Thats because she stole all of your memories!"

_Nono..._

"W-what are you saying?" Monomi stuttered in a bad attempt to lie.

"Oh and get this! They weren't just silly cliche memories. She even stole the memories you made at Hope's Peak Academy!"

"S-stop it!" Monomi cried.

Everyone was speechless. Surprised. Unsure of how to handle all of this.

_So this was his plan all along..._

"Huh?" Hinata gasped.

"W-whats going on?" Komeada asked.

"Haha...your kidding right?" Ibuki nervously laughed "I mean, Ibuki remembers her first day at the academy! And then we got taken here."

"But thats what your were made to think," Monokuma replied.

Everyone was still in disbelief. Even I was in disbelief. Monokuma was taking things too far.

_Maybe there is still time to change this-_

"How could someone like Monomi do something so complicated?" I spoke in a calm tone.

"Shes right! Shes right!" Souda shouted "Monomi's too dumb to do that!"

"Howawa!" Monomi shrieked "I'm not dumb!"

"Your family and friends must be worried. Another concern is how long have you guys been on this island." Monokuma said as he pretended to be worried.

"Everything's fine...I won't believe it..." Hanamura told himself.

"This is all nonsense!" Nidai yelled.

"Hey, if you don't believe me just ask the ginger over there!" Monokuma laughed.

[[Music Halts]]

"You mean Akiyama?" Pekoyama asked.

"Yep! Monomi wasn't the only one being a bad girl."

"...!" I gasped immediately.

Monokuma showed no mercy "While Monomi stole your memories, Akiyama was helping her by throwing you guys onto the island."

[[Dangan Ronpa: Tropical Despair]]

"What?!" Owari gasped.

"Theres no way..." Sonida began.

"..." Togami was left speechless "That explains everything then..." I knew immediately he was referring to the note I placed in his mailbox.

"Akiyama..." Koizumi began "Hes not telling the truth...is he?"

"...?!" I didn't know what so say.

"If you think thats bad, then get a load of this! She even had the nerve to lie to me and say she was a student of Hope's Peak Academy too! Ohh the deception- the betrayal!"

I felt everyone's gaze at me. Every angle I turned, there were stairs of confusion and betrayal.

"But...why?" that was all Hinata could say.

"..." I looked to Monomi for help, but she was just as blown away as I.

"You know, I might help you guys get your memories back on one condition.~" Monokuma sang in a whimsical tone.

"...You don't mean..." Nanami whispered.

"Smart cookie we got here! Yep! I want the Mutual Killing to begin!" he laughed "And since Akiyama isn't a student, **anyone is allowed to kill her.**"

"But...won't we..." Tsumiki began.

"Nope! There won't even be a class trial. Think of it as a get-out-of-jail-free card. Who knows, you might find out something useful if you kill her."

"So if she dies, nobody will get executed?" Tanaka questioned.

"Ding, ding, ding! We got a winner!" Monokuma chanted.

"..." _Damn it..._

"Sorry! Only Hope's Peak Academy students are allowed to play in this game of Mutual Killing. No shoobies, or wannabes allowed!"

"Nooo!" Monomi exclaimed "Killing is bad! Vewy, vewy bad!"

"Monomi," Pekoyama called out "You can answer our questions. Are Monokuma's words true...About the memory loss...and Akiyama?"

"Uhm...well...if you dwell on the past...y-you'll lose sight on the future...so..." before she could finish, Monomi ran away.

"Don't you guys want revenge on the bastards who trapped you here?" Monokuma asked "I mean, I would if it were me."

_...I was so preoccupied with cornering "Togami" I didn't think twice about this...no...I can't give up yet..._

"...Are you done talking?" I asked the bear.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he replied.

"Accusation is one thing. But can you really make false statements like that with no evidence?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"All I'm saying is that without solid evidence. Your statement is invalid. For all we know, it could have been **you** who stole our memories. Up until you made your appearance, everything here had been peaceful."

"She makes a good argument..." Sonia said.

Monokuma sighed "Upupupu...fine. If you want prove then I'll give it to you." Reaching into the pocket of his dress shirt. He grabs a remote control and pushes a button. Immediately a screen is lifted onto the stage with a projector.

Footage of last night is immediately replayed right in front of us. The incident that happened on the second island.

"So you knew all along," I watched myself say in the video. It was then that I realized, I lost. Monokuma had me cornered.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Monokuma asked as the video ended.

"..."

"..." Everyone was once again, speechless.

"Yes...it is." I simply said.

"Ah! So you admit to your crime?"

"Yes," I admitted "You win this round."

[[Dangan Ronpa: New World Order]]

"This round?"

"Do you think its over?" I asked "You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war. Me standing here alive is enough proof that you have not won yet."

"Why you-" Monokuma became flustered with anger.

"W-what the heck is going on?!" Mioda shouted "Ibuki is so confused!"

"So this is her true color," Pekoyama murmured.

"Akiyama...why?" Sonia asked.

"I apologize for deceiving you all. But believe me, my intentions were not to hurt you."

"You expect us to believe that bullcrap?" Kuzuryuu growled.

"You better start talking before my fist does," Owari threatened.

"...Nothing more is needed to be said. Our goal should be taking down him," I pointed my finger to Monokuma "It is Monokuma that is the real danger here."

"Give us a good explanation as to why we should believe you. If I recall, you tried to put the blame on Monokuma for Monomi's crimes did you not?" Togami stated.

"I admit, that was a cowardly thing of me to do but can you recall a time that Monomi and I have ever put any of you in danger?" I asked.

"Well...now that you mention it..." Tsumiki began "N-no. I mean, if you wanted us dead something would've happened by now-"

"Are you f*ucking stupid?!" Kuzuryuu shouted as his face became red "For all we know, she could have manipulated our memories like that stuffed toy!"

"He has a point," Nidai said.

"In no way have I manipulated you memories. That I can promise you." I told him.

"Hmm..." Komaeda was in deep thought.

"Upupupu, well I think thats a wrap for tonight. I better go check on my dopey, younger sister before she gets herself into more trouble. Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" And with that, Monokuma left.

With nothing else to say, I left the students to their own thoughts as I left with my own.

_...I guess I should go pick up a knife at the market._


	8. Chapter 1: Part 4

**-Days Left: 20-Time: 1:45am-Location: Beach-**

[[Despair Syndrome]]

I never thought it would come to this. I was so sure that Monokuma would kill me...I never considered the fact that he would have the students do his dirty work or him.

_Very clever...very, very clever. So this is how he intends to start the mutual killing..._

Looking at the knife I took from the market, I began to wonder my next move would be. My cover has been blown. I can only imagine what my punishment will be IF I return to the outside world.

_I'm already at a disadvantage. I can be killed at any time. If I even attempt to kill anybody here I'll just end up getting killed later as the result...Not that I'd even think of attempting murder. No. That is completely out of the question..._

"So you came early as well," interrupted a familiar, serious voice. Immediately I hide the knife in my pocket and stand up to face him.

"Yes."

"I see...I assume it is only you and I here right now?"

"Correct."

"Well, out with it. You better start talking instead of giving me these one word responses. I want answers."

"As do I."

Togami was in disbelief "Do you really think you're in any position to be asking the questions?"

"Yes." I could tell he didn't like that answer. Instead he just glared at me "First question. Whats your name?"

"My name?" he repeated with an amused tone.

"There is no point in lying."

Togami paused. Then smirked. I could see from his facial impressions that he was beginning to break character...then...

"Hehe...hahahahahahaha-Hahahahaha! Its been awhile since I've been able to laugh. Being the Super High School Level Impostor does have its disadvantages after all."

I went into shock. That was his talent? That was the only reason he was impersonating Togami? "The Super High School Level Impostor?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" he spoke with annoyance.

_All this time, I thought there was more to it. I never even considered the fact that maybe he was just a regular student like the others...but still...I have an un easy feeling about him...the possibility of him working with Monokuma is highly unlikely at this point...but still, I can feel this dark, evil feeling coming from him...it feels like...like despair._

Togami took his glasses off and looked at me with this sharp, cold eyes "Its a shame it had to come to this. But things do happen for a reason."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Akiyama, would you like to know how I became the Super High School Level Impostor?"

**Click!**

-That noise!

[[Weekly Despair Magazine]]

**Bam!**

Within seconds I found myself on the ground trying to replay what just happened in my mind.

"I wiped out everybody that knew of my previous existence."

"You don't mean..." I started as I stared at the fired bullet in the sand.

_He was less then an inch away from shooting my arm. He must have had experience with guns in the past._

"Yes. My uncle, older brother, even my own parents." Togami then sighed as he began to prepare the next set of bullets "Its been awhile since I've last held a gun. My aim has become quite poor."

_I need to get that gun away from him, before this turns terrible._

"Togami, put the gun down!" Before I could take any action-

**Bam!**

"Aaah!"

"You know, just because your cover has been blown doesn't mean mine will be too. I am the Super High School Level Impostor after all, I can't allow that to happen."

Holding my hand in pain I watch as blood flows from the palm down and through my right sleeve.

_This isn't good. I need to retreat now._

As quick as I dashed up, I immediately made a run for it onto solid ground.

_This isn't good. He shot my dominant hand. Using the knife would be useless at this point._

**Bam!**

Another bullet was shot. Immediately I felt my eyes close shut for a split second as the sound of the shot hurt my ears.

_Hes catching up to me. I can hear his footsteps getting closer._

As I continued to run, the pain in my hand began to increase along with the numbness. For a split second I looked down to notice that I was leaving a trail of blood.

_Think fast!...Theres an intersection coming up. Okay. Maybe I can try to lose him there._

I turned left and saw Jabberwock Park in the distance.

**Bam! **

**Bam!**

I felt a bullet graze my foot, causing me to go sliding across the concrete path.

[[Dangan Ronpa Living to the Fullest]]

_Get up! Get up!_

"This time I won't miss," his words were full of determination...

_Why...why am I scared? None of this is real. The fear, the pain. Its all fake, and yet it feels just as real as it does in the outside world._

My mind was racing with adrenaline while my body was aching and moving slowly. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. It wasn't like the movies where your life flashes before your eyes. All I could feel was terror and doom. Togami was racing towards me. Reloading his gun again. The surveillance cameras were pointing at us, recording live of what was happening. I could only imagine how much Monokuma is enjoying himself right now. Tsumiki was hovering over me, freaking out about what was happening...

...wait, thats not right.

"Tsumiki?!" I gasped.

"Akiyama-"

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

[[music halts]]

...

...

...

...

...

"T-tsumi...T-tsumiki..." I stated at her as she laid on top of me "Tsumiki..."

No response. It was as if all of the life was sucked out of her, like she was...**dead.**

[[Dangan Ronpa All All Apologies]]

I gently pushed her body off me only to find blood stains on my clothes. Even my hands were stained in blood. I looked at Tsumiki again to see her lifeless eyes opened in fear. As if she was on the verge of tears.

Lifting my head I check to see Togami had fled the scene...I was safe for now...but Tsumiki...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I hung my head down.

Its my fault. Because of my actions, Tsumiki is dead...

_I failed...I couldn't stop the mutual killing...Instead, I ended up starting it._

It all happened so fast...why...why? Thats all I could think at the moment.

_I didn't know Tsumiki that well, but she didn't deserve to die..._

Closing her eyes gently I send her my prayers and brush the strands of her hair off her face...Its the least I could do "Rest in peace. Mikan Tsumiki...hm?"

Looking down in Tsumiki's hand I see a crumbled paper sitting in her hand.

"What is this..." I opened the paper to find a letter "..."

[[Despair Syndrome]]

_If you want to escape the island come alone to Jabberwock Park at 2:00am. We'll discuss the details then._

Thats it? It doesn't say who its from...

_2:00am. Thats the same exact time I told Togami to meet me...is this a coincidence?...No, somebody must have found out about our meeting...but who?_

Dragging my body up, I notice my legs were all scratched up and bleeding from when I slid on the floor along.

_This is bad, if Tsumiki's blood gets into my blood stream I could get sick._

After looking down at Tsumiki's body one last time, I then make my way to the hotel to clean myself of the blood and dirt.

_...so this is what despair feels like..._

* * *

><p>I got a second job. So updates may be slow (hopefully not). Anyways, reviews are always welcomed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened. Attempted murder. Murder. Yeah, it was a tough decision killing off Tsumiki but the story must go on! You see, I wanted to do something where Akiyama is involved in this because you don't see the murder first hand in these dangan ronpa stories. So hopefully you found this interesting. Anyways, good bye for now!<p> 


	9. Chapter 1: Part 5

**-Days Left: 20-Time: 3:03am-Location: Hotel-**

**Ding dong ding dong**

"A body has been found! We'll be holding a class trial soon so make use of the time you have."

[[Despair Syndrome 1-19]]

Someone else found the body...Tsumiki's body...

_I should probably head back...now..._

My body is so exhausted. Staying awake is becoming difficult. I had to drag myself back to Jabberwock Park where I found the whole gang there in awe.

"Ibuki's ears never lie! Ibuki heard a loud bang like-like a gun shot!"

"If it was a gun shot then why is there a knife stabbed through her chest?" Souda asked.

"A knife?" I asked as I pushed my way through the small crowd.

"Look who decided to show up," Kuzuryuu said in an unwelcoming tone, though I decided to ignore him for the moment. We have more important matters to take care of.

_Togami rearranged the crime scene...Just how far is he going to go to hide his identity? _

I looked at Togami and watched as he played the victim "How could I have let this happen."

"Some leader you are," Saionji said.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Souda yelled.

"Checking the body," I told him as I lifted her shirt up. Only to her upper stomach of course, to respect Tsumiki's privacy "The knife was not the murder weapon."

"How can you be so sure?" Sonia asked before she was interrupted by Monokuma.

[[Monokuma Sensei's Lesson]]

"Whoa, whoa! Hey now, save all of the juicy stuff for the class trial! You don't want to solve the mystery before it, now that would be boring."

"But aren't we supposed to find out who killed Tsumiki?" Hinata asked the bear.

"Well yeah, but don't go solving the mystery like Sherlock over here."

"Just out of curiosity, since Akiyama is no longer part of this Mutual Killing game does that mean she won't be taking part of the class trial as well?" Komaeda wondered.

"It would make scene that she does take part," Togami began "Considering the fact that this all happened because of her."

[[A Dead end to the Ocean's Aroma]]

"What?!" half the group shouted in shock.

"Are you saying that...Akiyama killed Tsumiki?" Owari gasped.

"It all makes sense if you think about it," he sighed while adjusting his glasses "What, are you really all that clueless?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon to start pointing fingers? As Monokuma said the mystery will be solved during the class trial." I warned him.

"Upupu, well if it makes things more interesting then I guess Akiyama will have to take part in this class trial!" Monokuma cheered.

"Is there really a point in having a class trial if someone already knows the killer?" Kuzuryuu growled.

"Akiyama...did you really kill Tsumiki?" Hinata asked.

I looked at Hinata, straight into his eyes "Like I said, the mystery will be solved during the class trial."

"So, you don't deny being the killer?" Saionji said.

"Once I have all the evidence I need, I'll show you the truth. After that, you'll be able to see who has been **deceiving** you."

"Just what the hell are you trying to tell us?!" Kuzuryuu yelled "I'm getting freaking tired of your bullshit!"

"If you wish to understand then start investigating,"

"Huh-" Before Kuzuryuu could reply I walked him and the others and headed straight to Tsumiki's house.

**-Days Left: 20-Time: 3:45am-Location: Tsumiki's House-**

[[Ikoroshia]]

Before I can even began questioning why Togami changed the scene of the crime I went to investigate why Tsumiki was outside her house in the first place. So far my only leading clue is this note that she had.

I carefully re-read the note looking for any small clues that could help me. If I don't have build a solid case against Togami everyone here is going to die.

_If you want to escape the island come alone to Jabberwock Park at 2:00am. We'll discuss the details then._

The only answer I could come up with was that someone knew about my meeting with Togami.

_Is it possible that Togami told someone? Its highly unlikely, but its a definite possibility._

I searched Tsumiki's room for any evidence or clues. It appeared though she had company over, judging from the junk piling up in her trash can.

_Tsumiki does not seem like the type to let garbage sit like this...Not only that but the students have only been on the island for a few days._

She had three empty containers of calamine lotion, lots of used cotton balls, an empty gummy bear packages with strangely only yellow gummy bears left, and three empty bags of chips, and three empty juice cans.

_That is a lot of calamine lotion...I don't recall seeing her have any rashes. Perhaps I should go back and check._

With no other evidence in her house I took a bottle of the empty calamine lotion and decide to go investigate the scene of the crime.

**-Days Left: 20-Time: 4:04am-Location: Jabberwock Park-**

Returning to the scene of the crime I noticed a few people there carefully examining the scene.

"Ah!" Mioda gasped at my appearance. Before examing Tsumiki's body I went straight up to them and asked "Where were you at 2:00am?"

"I-Ibuki knows nothing! She swears!" Ibuki began. Hanamura then interrupted.

"We don't need to answer that to the likes of you, murderer!"

_So quick to judge._

Ibuki's gazed fell to the ground. There was a negative expression on her face though I couldn't decipher what emotion it was.

"Okay." I simply replied. If I was going to prove my innocence I was going to need testimonies. This wasn't good.

"I think its okay if we tell her," Nanami said.

Ibuki paused for a moment "...Are you sure?" Hanamura was not so agreeing.

"Well, I was sleeping during the time of the murder. So I can't tell you much." Hanamura stated with his arms crossed.

Nanami tilted her head, sounding unsure "Whether shes the culprit or not, hiding evidence isn't going to help us out...I think."

"Well okaaay. Ibuki just doesn't want to end up dead. Its survival of the fittest!" I stayed quiet, waiting for her testimony "Ah, right. Well Ibuki was up trying because she was tuning her guitar."

"Why didn't you just tune it tomorrow?" Hanamura asked.

"Because Ibuki had a dream. If she played one of her songs senpai would notice her! I then woke up and immediately grabbed my guitar to prepare my offering to senpai!"

"Senpai?" Nanami wondered.

"Hes soo cool!"

"...Anything else?" I asked.

Ibuki held her fingers to her head in deep concentration "Hmm...Actually yeah! I did hear **someone walking around my house**."

"Really?" Nanami began "I think I did to. I was playing video games so I was up."

"Yep! There was a clacking noise."

"Clacking?" Nanami asked "I heard something jingling. Like chains."

"Nope. They were definitely clacking noises. Like sandals. There was also someone elses footsteps too."

"Who?"

"Ibuki isn't sure, but Ibuki could tell that it they were girl footsteps by the way they were walking."

"Positive?" I asked.

"Ibuki's ears never lie!"

"...I see."

"Ibuki hopes you do not kill her." I looked at Ibuki and shook my head. After getting their testimonies, I went back to Tsumiki's body to check for anything else I had missed.

_No rashes. However, the stab wound is located right next to where the bullet was shot._

I looked down again at where Tsumiki was shot. Right into the heart.

_How unfortunate. Of all the places to be shot..._

I started to feel the guilt. **I** was supposed to be lying dead.

I shook my head one again. This was no time to be distracted. I was still alive. So I have to keep moving no matter what.

_I'm sorry...Tsumiki._

I then use my fingernails to dig up the bullet that was stuck in Tsumiki's chest. Trying to make the experience quick and non-squeamish. Once I got the bullet I then went back to the hotel to rinse off the blood on my hands and the bullet. After all, walking around with bloody hands wouldn't do me any good since I was everyone's prime suspect.

**-Days Left: 20-Time: 4:50am-Location: Hotel-**

"Akiyama!" I turned and saw Hinata and Komaeda running up to me "We've been looking for you."

"I see," I began. I assumed they were working together.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions since you are the prime suspect," Komaeda said.

_...I wonder. If I were to kill somebody would I be executed? I'm not apart of this game so does the rules apply to me? I probably shouldn't even though much about it._

"Akiyama?" Hinata asked, noticing my silence.

"Right," I paused again. Waiting for them to say something.

_Wait...am I supposed to say something? They're the one asking questions after all._

"What are...your questions?" I asked.

"Could you tell us what you were doing around 2:3am?" Hinata wondered.

"2:30?" I repeated.

"Yeah. That is what Tsumiki's time of death was."

"How do you know that?" Besides Tsumiki, nobody else specialized in the medical field here. Its not like they were there at the exact time she died.

"Its says it right here in the Monokuma File," Hinata shows me his...phone?

"What is this?" I asked while examining the electronic device.

"Its my Student Handbook?" Hinata replied in a weird tone.

"Hinata, I don't think Akiyama has one. Since shes not a real student, she probably never got one." Komaeda stated.

"Akiyama...who are you?" I ignored the question and studied the file carefully.

Victim: Mikan Tsumiki

Time of death: 2:30am

Cause of Death: Stab wound to the heart

Before looking at anything else I found myself puzzled.

_Stab would? This is wrong, I saw her get shot. Why would it say that. _

I considered Togami hacking the devices a possibility but the idea seemed to far-fetched.

"Monokuma gave you these devices correct?" I asked. The boys nodded their heads.

_Then its nearly impossible Togami tampered with these._

"Akiyama, you never answered my question," Hinata told me.

"...Right," I felt slightly embarrassed "Well around 2:00 I told Togami to meet me at the beach. I wanted to discuss something **important** with him."

"Important?" Komaeda repeated.

"Yes. I won't discuss the details right now but things went bad. And because of my actions...Tsumiki is dead instead of me."

"Instead? What do you mean by that- before Hinata could finish the bell went off.

[[music halts]]

**Ding dong ding dong**

"Ahem. I'm getting kind of bored here, so lets get the show on the road. Its the event you've all been waiting for-the class trial! Everyone please assemble at the beach now!" Monokuma said through the announcement.

"...Its time."

* * *

><p><strong>Its been awhile guys. Sorry for disappearing again. Having two jobs and going to college is tough so please bear with me and these slow updates : Anyways let me know what you think. Until next time!~**


End file.
